Family Business
|image = John_Ross_Chris_Elena.jpg|250px |logo = Dallas 2012 TV series-logo 652x370.png|250px |caption = Elena, along with Bobby, helps get cousins Christopher John Ross to put their differences aside to form a new company, Ewing Energies, in "Family BUsiness" in Season 1 of the TNT "Dallas" series. |season = 1 |number = 9 |overall = 9 |episodes = 40 |series = Dallas (second series) |network = TNT |production = 1-9 / 2M5809 |airdate = U.S. Airdate: August 1, 2012 |imdb = tt2336737/ |writers = Bruce Rasmussen |directors = Steve Robin |guests = Glenn Morshower John McIntosh Tina Parker Mary Deese Amanda Joy Erickson Tanya Foster Michael P. Gardner |previous = "No Good Deed" |next = "Revelations" (Season 1 finale) }} Family Business'' was the ninth episode of the TNT series Dallas. Written by Bruce Rasmussen, the episode, which was directed by Steve Robin, made its premiere on August 1, 2012. '''Synopsis John Ross learns the value of family when he must choose between blood and oil. Sue Ellen and Rebecca both find themselves victims of men who could destroy their lives. And the Ewings must once again rally around one another when a medical crisis strikes. 'Short Summary' J.R. returns to Southfork after John Ross is released. Bobby is incapacitated by a cerebral aneurysm. Sue Ellen's campaign for Governor of Texas is placed in serious jeopardy when Harris Ryland finds out she bribed the medical examiner to help John Ross. Frank Ashkani is revealed to be the man behind Tommy's plans to steal technology from Christopher. Christopher and John Ross seemingly decide to bury the hatchet and go into business together, forming Ewing Energies, with Bobby and Elena as their partners. Lou has information on faux Marta. Rebecca and Tommy have a confrontation. 'Storyline' After Bobby has another tumor crisis, operated successfully but within an inch of his life, J.R. laughs away the women's moral appeal for the family to stand united, yet ends up signing over the Southfork deed to Bobby. John Ross now doubts the point in trying to please or at least impress his father enough to accept Christopher's offer to form a partnership, Ewing Energies, with Elena. J.R. believes Cliff Barnes's 'undervalued' right hand 'Smiling' Frank his weak point, but Bum finds no angle. Meanwhile Tommy tries in vain threatening Rebecca, who is winning Christopher back, with exposure as his college days lover, not sibling, and is told the deal concerning Chistopher's methane technology is lapsed by Smiling Frank. Harris Ryland expects Sue Ellen to be at his call or be exposed before the governor election. Gallery jr-larry-hagman-strategizes-with-ex-wife-sue-ellen-linda-gray-in-dallas-1x08.jpg|Sue Ellen confronts J.R., in urging him to put his differences with Bobby aside as his brother battles cancer again. John Ross Chris Elena.jpg|Elana, with the urging of Bobby, gets the usually at odds cousins Christopher and John Ross to form a new corporation, Ewing Energies. Larry-Hagman-Dallas-Family-Business.jpg|J.R. has a battle of conscience after his little brother Bobby finally hits him with the news of his illness.. Cast Main/Recurring cast/characters *Larry Hagman as J.R. Ewing *Patrick Duffy as Bobby Ewing *Jesse Metcalfe as Christopher Ewing *Josh Henderson as John Ross Ewing III *Jordana Brewster as Elena Ramos *Julie Gonzalo as Rebecca Sutter *Brenda Strong as Ann Ewing *Farah Tahir as Smiling Frank *Callard Harris as Tommy Sutter *Mitch Pileggi as Harris Ryland *Marlene Forte as Carmen Ramos Guest starring *Glenn Morshower as Lou *John McIntosh as Doctor Bennett *Tina Parker as Nurse *Mary Deese as Bank Manager *Amanda Joy Erickson as Ewing Energies Employee (uncredited) *Tanya Foster as Bar Pation (uncredited) *Michael P Gardner as POlice Officer (uncredited)